Héroe
by SessKagome and Shade Shaw
Summary: Karen McCormick se identificaba con esas "damiselas en peligro" de los libros de cómics que leía Kenny... Ella también tenía a su propio superhéroe. Uno que siempre la hacía sentirse mejor. Spoilers del capítulo "The Poor Kid".


Se supone que debería actualizar "Cristales Rotos", pero esto pudo más. Aquí esta, hecho durante mi clase de Fundamentos de Macroeconomía XD

**Disclaimer: South Park es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, a su vez en poder de Comedy Central. **

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Héroe**

**Created by Shade Shaw Phantom and SessKagome4Ever**

_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman; If I'm alive and well, will you be there a-holding my hand; I'll keep you by my side, with my superhuman might... __Kryptonite_

Karen McCormick estaba sola.

Se suponía que Kenny se reuniría con ella en el patio a la hora del recreo, y no había señales de él en ninguna parte. ¿Donde estaría? Esperaba que no tardase mucho; se sentía asustada e incómoda. Se sentía más segura con Kenny... o con _él, _que estando ella sola. Su única compañía era ahora su inseparable Pinky, confidente y, por supuesto, testigo de las apariciones de _él. _

Se había aparecido la noche anterior, mientras ella sollozaba desconsoladamente en las rugosas sábanas de su nueva cama. Siempre se aparecía que estaba triste, con esas palabras que la llenaban de consuelo y cariño. La primera vez que lo vio su llevó un muy buen susto: ¡Mysterion! ¡El _mismísimo _superhéroe Mysterion frente a ella! Se había caído de su bicicleta y tenía una cortada. De pronto ve esa larga capa morada y ese signo de interrogación... y ahí estaba.

Con una curita y secando sus lágrimas. "No debes temer Karen. Yo te protejo de todo aquel que quiera hacerte daño".

Y volvía a aparecer cada vez que ella estaba triste, asustada o en problemas. Siempre para ayudarle y consolarla; y Karen lo consideraba su Ángel de la Guarda.

― ¡Oye tu!

Karen volvió la cabeza y se paralizó de terror. Allí frente a ella estaba la temible Jessica Pinkerton. Era una chica de 5to grado, alta y robusta, la más grande toda la escuela. Y la estaba mirando directamente a ella. Karen se abrazó a su querida Pinky. Jessica se estaba acercando a ella, entre el resto de los niños contemplaban la pronta paliza; era como un perro acosando un pequeño conejo.

―Aw, ¡miren a la niña nueva y su pequeña muñeca!―dijo Jessica con semblante cruel, golpeándose los nudillos, aterrorizando a la pobre Karen aun más―¡¿Vas a llorar más en clase?

―Déjala en paz.

― ¡Cállate!―gritó Jessica a los otros niños― ¡Ustedes idiotas adoptados son todos iguales! Vamos, entrégame la muñeca―le amenazó a Karen, quien ya había retrocedido hasta el muro.

La pobre Karen estaba atrapada. No había posible escapatoria: Jessica Pinkerton le quitaría a su muñeca, la golpearía y después seguramente la arrojaría de cabeza al contenedor de basura mas asqueroso de todo el patio de juegos. Lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer por sus ojos, mientras mentalmente suplicaba: "_Ángel Guardián... ¡por favor, sálvame!"_

De pronto, salido de quien sabe donde, Mysterion cayó arrodilladlo frente a Karen. El resto de los niños quedaron pasmados ante la súbita aparición. Karen quedó también desconcertada, pero luego sonrió. ¡Estaba salvada!

― ¿Quien carajos es ese?―preguntó Jessica, tan sorprendida como los demás.

― ¿Por qué no mejor te metes con otra niña?―dijo Mysterion con un tono bajo y amenazador.

― ¡Métete en tus asuntos, Peter Pan!―le espetó Jessica.

Dos segundos después, Mysterion la golpeó en el estómago, sacándole el aire, luego con una maniobra casi de artes marciales, le pegó un puñetazo directo en el ojo izquierdo, aturdiéndola y finalmente un zarpazo en el centro del rostro, rompiéndole la boca y haciéndole saltar los dientes, derribándola en el suelo. Los otros niños quedaron pasmados: Ese tipo derrotó a la chica más mala de toda la Primaria Greerley. Y todo pasó en cuestión de instantes.

―Karen McCormick está fuera de tus límites, ¿entendido? ―dijo Mysterion sujetándola del cabello, levantándola del suelo―Asegúrate que todos en la escuela lo sepan.

Apenas dice esto, lanzó un paquete de petardos encendidos que explotaron, aturdiendo a los otros niños. Mysterion aprovechó la situación para poner a salvo a Karen, subiendo a la azotea de la escuela por la tubería, con ella aferrada a su espalda. Llegando arriba, saltó ágilmente por el techo, llegando al fondo del aula de Karen, que estaba vacía. Apenas entran por la ventana, Karen se baja de su espalda y lo abraza fuertemente.

― ¡Gracias por salvarme, Ángel de la Guarda!

―No tienes que agradecerme nada―musitó Mysterion acariciándole el cabello―Te lo he dicho antes: Siempre estaré contigo, aunque sea en espíritu. Pues mi espíritu vive en ti.

Y tras decir eso, saltó por la ventana, a la velocidad de un parpadeo, dejándola sola y sonriente.

Luisa Lane tenía a Superman. Mary Jane tenía a Spiderman... Karen McCormick tenía a Mysterion. Y no; no era simplemente otro superhéroe de DC o Marvel que la rescataba de algún villano que usara un traje ridículo y que solo pensara en destruir el planeta cada dos jodidos minutos... No era solamente el tipo que tenía los calzoncillos por fuera y usaba capucha como The Cape y quien derrotó al Profesor Caos y detuvo a Cuthulhu...

No. Mysterion era mucho _más _que eso: Era el que siempre la hacía sentirse mejor cuando ella estaba triste; era el que le aseguraba que nunca estaría sola y siempre estaría a su lado, pasara lo que pasara, mientras Karen siguiera creyendo.

_"No importa a donde vayas. No importa lo que hagas... Yo siempre estaré ahí, ¿lo entiendes?"_

_"Lo intentaré, ángel guardián" _había dicho ella sonriendo.

_"No intentes, Karen. Hazlo"_

Mysterion era más que un héroe... Era _su _héroe.

Su Ángel Guardián.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Debo decir que amé de sobremanera el episodio "The Poor Kid". Más que riéndome de los chistes sobre el estado de Penn y los "Mi mamá es tan pobre que..." de Cartman (Asistente Social: "Oh, ¿y las bromas de "Tu mamá" son mejores? ¡Han existido desde los 50's!")**

**Adoré la sub-trama de Karen y Mysterion (Ojalá tuviera un Ángel Guardián como Mysterion y le pateara el trasero a mis enemigos *o*)**

**Otra razón para amar a Kenny *w* **

**La letra del comienzo es de****3 Doors Down: **_Kryptonite._


End file.
